Bullywog
The Bullywog is a boss debuting in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom It only appears in Aquatic Nest, and is an adapted variant of Wollywog. It is very stocky for being an Amphituber. One of its adaptations includes a very tough clay-like skin that only a very heavy attacker can break. After a short period of time, the skin regrows in the exposed areas. It also can leap into the air, much like most Amphitubers, except that its leap height is much shorter and it releases a shockwave when it hits the ground. Games These are the games that the Bullywog has appeared in: *Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations These are the areas one can find the Bullywog. *'Pikmin: Ultimate Doom' **Aquatic Nest - Sublevel 7 Appearance The Bullywog's skin is colored light brown and its eyes are yellow. It has two blue stripes on each of its sides with a bulbous, red mass on it's back. It has four fingers on each hand and two toes on each feet. Its hind legs are shorter than its arms. Notes Olimar's Notes The Bullywog is a particular specimen I encountered in the Aquatic Nest. It has brute strength and is easily enraged by the sight of my Pikmin squad. Interesting, because it pays no attention to Louie or myself. Such hatred for Pikmin alone needs to be further researched... Louie's Notes Marinade in hot sauce and cook for twelve hours. Then the skin will taste and look like a soft taco shell! Behavior When this creature catches the sight of Pikmin, it will charge to an attack. It hops quickly and will leap into the air, sending a shockwave after the fall. If it lands on the sand it will send a shockwave of sand that will kill all but Tan Pikmin. If it lands on water, it will send a wave of water to the edge of the water if close enough. The wave will drown all but Blue Pikmin. If it lands on rock, it sends a shockwave that launches all but Purple Pikmin away, making them scattered around and prone to any hazard in the Bullywog's arena. After the initial leap attack, it will try to grab Pikmin and slam them into the ground, killing them. It attacks in those phases, jump attack then several grab attacks, and repeats. Strategy to defeat Be sure to disarm all of the hazards in the surrounding area so that the Bullywog's ground pound on rock doesn't send an unfortunate group of Pikmin to a hazard. Make sure you have enough Blue Pikmin to cover the arena's massive water area. When it's in its jump attack phase just guide your Pikmin away from the landing area. But when it transfers to its grab attack phase, try to attack it as Pikmin that fall on the ground won't be killed by shockwaves. The only problem is that only Purple Pikmin can break through the Bullywog's hard skin, so using Purples to attack it works best. Any color Pikmin can attack a broken part of its skin, but the skin grows back in ten seconds. Trivia *The name "Bullywog" is a combination of the words "Bully" and "Wog" (as in Wollywog). Category:Bosses Category:PUDBosses